


So Good (For You)

by 27dragons



Series: 27dragons' Tony Stark Bingo [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Deepthroating, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons
Summary: Tony’s being so good, Bucky’s going to give him a reward.(Tony Stark Bingo fill for square R5 - Kink: Deep Throating)





	So Good (For You)

Bucky walked in a slow circle, admiring his toy from every direction.

Tony was naked, of course, wearing only the thick, black leather collar that Bucky had given him, stamped on one side with Bucky’s red star. He was up on his knees, a spreader bar keeping them apart so Bucky could see the sparkling crimson jewel on the base of the vibrating plug winking from between his cheeks, which were still flushed pink from the spanking Bucky had given him. His arms were bound together at the small of his back. His cock stood up away from his belly, thick and proud and dark, the head glistening with pre-come.

Sometimes Bucky liked to put a ring on that pretty dick and tease Tony until he was begging for release. Sometimes Bucky caged it so it couldn’t get hard at all. Sometimes Bucky pushed Tony to climax over and over until he was so oversensitive that even the softest touch made him writhe and whimper. This time, Bucky wasn’t restraining Tony’s cock at all. Tony was restraining _himself_ , under orders not to come without permission.

Even as Bucky watched, the vibrator changed its rhythm. Tony clenched his ass in reaction, which had the effect of drawing the plug deeper into his body, making it graze against his prostate. Tony gasped and, of course, clenched again, drawing him into a gorgeous cycle of stimulation and response, his whole body jerking and rocking until he finally managed to get it under control, panting as his cock bobbed in a futile search for friction.

“That’s my good boy,” Bucky purred, slipping his fingers through Tony’s hair. Tony leaned into the touch, and Bucky smiled. He curled his fingers under Tony’s chin and lifted it so he could examine Tony’s face.

Tony’s eyes were pupil-blown and dark, his cheeks flushed, his mouth hanging slightly open. He looked up at Bucky, sweet and trusting. A little dazed, maybe, already flying high. “You’re being so good for me, doll, so sweet. I think you deserve a reward, hm?” Bucky suggested. “Would you like that?”

“Yes, sir, please,” Tony said. He licked his lips, and Bucky couldn’t help but watch. Tony’s mouth was so tempting, generous and plush and red. Bucky leaned down to kiss him, nipping and sucking at those lips. Tony was so, so good, pliant and open as Bucky plundered his mouth, even when the vibrator shifted speeds again and a soft whine slipped from his throat.

“All right,” Bucky said as he pulled back. “I’m gonna fuck that pretty mouth of yours now, and you’re gonna take it all.” He ran his thumb over Tony’s lower lip. “You want that?”

Tony nodded quickly and opened his mouth wide, leaning toward Bucky almost far enough to upset his balance. “Whoa, babydoll,” Bucky said, catching him by the shoulders. “Just relax, honey, I’ve gotcha. Let me take care of you, okay?”

“Want to be good,” Tony pleaded.

Bucky kissed him again, quick and soft. “You are, baby. You’re so, _so_ good for me. And right now, you’re going to be good by just letting me do what I want, got it?”

“Yes sir,” Tony said, and he relaxed a little further, sinking a little deeper.

“That’s my sweet boy.” Bucky tugged Tony’s mouth open -- really, just a hint of pressure against Tony’s lip made it fall open -- and curled his hand around the back of Tony’s neck as he slid in, so warm and wet and welcoming. “Ah, you feel so good, doll.” He pulled out a little, then pushed in again, deeper.

Tony’s tongue twitched in his mouth, like he wanted to lick and suck, but then went still again.

“That’s it,” Bucky praised. “You’re so good, so perfect.” Tony’s eyelids fluttered shut. Bucky continued his slow thrusting, sinking deeper and deeper into Tony’s mouth until he was nudging at the soft, spongy skin at the back of Tony’s throat. “Look at that. Couple’a big breaths now, sweetheart, and hold it...” He stroked his thumb along the side of Tony’s neck, then pushed a little deeper, the tight, hot cavern of Tony’s throat closing around the head of his cock. “Ahh, baby, yeah, that’s _perfect_ , that’s just--” Praise fell out of Bucky’s mouth, almost unheeded, as he fucked into Tony’s throat, gentle little thrusts, just for moment, and then he pulled back again, letting Tony breathe.

They had done this enough that it felt easy and natural to fall into the rhythm of it, Bucky plunging deep into Tony’s throat, building toward climax, and then pulling away again, letting Tony breathe and bringing himself back down again. Two steps forward and one step back, but that was okay, it was still moving forward. And all the while, the vibrator was tormenting Tony’s ass and prostate, as well. Every so often, Tony would let out an involuntary whimper, and the vibrations of the sound would judder through Bucky’s cock. Christ, it was so fucking good, and Tony was relaxed and blissed-out and happy, having finally and utterly surrendered.

When Bucky’s balls squeezed tight, he knew he wasn’t going to be able to draw it out much longer. “My beautiful boy,” he said, stroking Tony’s hair and face, “I’m going to come down your throat and you’re going to take all of it for me, every drop.”

Tony hummed his agreement, but he was flying so high now that he didn’t even sway forward in his eagerness, just shuddered a little and moaned as the vibrator shifted gears again.

Bucky curled his hand a little more firmly around the back of Tony’s neck and slid in and in and in and oh _God_ , yes, there it was, that moment when it seemed like he could just keep going forever, a rush of sensation that spread from his cock and his balls outward, filling every single part of Bucky’s body with wave after wave of pleasure.

Bucky’s legs felt weak and wobbly in the aftermath of his climax, and he didn’t fight it, pulling all the way out of Tony’s mouth and dropping to his knees in front of Tony. He didn’t miss the huge, deep breaths Tony gasped in, though. He brushed his knuckles down the side of Tony’s face. “Was that a little too long, sweetheart? It’s okay, you can tell me if it was, I won’t be upset with you.” Tony needed that explicit permission sometimes.

Tony shook his head, though. He closed and opened his mouth a couple of times, working out the ache in his jaw, and then smiled at Bucky. “Feels good.” He was hoarse, and it made the best kind of shiver run down Bucky’s spine.

Bucky couldn’t help but kiss that soft smile, deep and thorough, mapping out every contour, licking the last taste of himself out of Tony’s mouth. He slid a hand down Tony’s chest and stomach, then curled it around Tony’s cock, still rock-hard and quivering with need. Bucky stroked slowly, and Tony groaned, pushing into the touch. “That’s it, baby,” Bucky murmured in between kisses, nipping at Tony’s jaw. “Your turn. You come whenever you’re ready, babydoll, I’ve got you, you’ve been so good.”

Barely a dozen strokes, and Tony let out a cry, an almost startled, broken sound through his still-hoarse throat, and came in long, thick pulses, wave after wave spilling over Bucky’s hand and splashing their bellies and chests. Bucky kept stroking through the aftershocks, until Tony was making soft, whimpering sounds and trying to jerk away.

“That’s my good boy,” Bucky praised. He reached around Tony’s hip to turn off the vibrator, though he left the plug in place for now, a grounding weight. Tony’s head dropped onto Bucky’s shoulder, and Bucky hastily wiped the jizz off his hand before reaching up to pet Tony’s hair. “That’s it,” he said softly, “you just rest. You were so good, you were _perfect_ , I love you so much, and I’m going to take care of you now, okay?”

Tony nodded sleepily, nuzzling into the hollow of Bucky’s throat. In a minute, when they’d both recovered a little bit, Bucky would untie Tony and lead him through the shower, make sure he ate something good and drank some water, and then tuck them both into bed to cuddle while Tony came back down to earth.

But for right now, just for a minute, this was everything Bucky had ever wanted.

 


End file.
